Wireless charging systems are typically complicated, have low efficiency rates, and expensive. Some typical commercial solutions or components used therein include: IDT, Integrated Device Technology Inc. (P9025AC-R-EVK, P9221-R-EVK); NXP USA Inc. (WPR 1500-BUCK); STMicroelectronics (STEVAL-ISB036V1, STEVAL-ISB038V1R, STEVA1-ISB040V1); Texas Instruments wireless charging receivers (BQ51013BEVM, BQ51050BEVM, BQ51025EVM, BQ51221EVM); and Semtech wireless charging receivers (TSDMRX-5W-EVM, TSDMRX-10W-EVM, TSDMRX-19V-20W-EVM, TSWIRX-5V2-EVM). Prior art patents include: U.S. Pat. No. 5,963,012—Wireless battery charging system having adaptive parameter sensing; U.S. Pat. No. 8,111,042—Integrated wireless resonant power charging and communication channel; and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 44,713—Wireless charger system for battery pack solution and controlling method thereof. The solutions presented herein overcome the limitations of the prior art systems.